


Loss

by megstielismyotp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Castiel, F/M, angel!Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megstielismyotp/pseuds/megstielismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg has suffered many losses in her long life. This was one of the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural OTP Fic-a-month challenge on livejournal. The theme for March was a reverse!verse.
> 
>  
> 
> In this story, Meg is the angel and Castiel is the demon. Not only are their species switched, but Meg has done everything Castiel did in the show and vice versa. Basically, it's like Meg and Castiel were completely switched. Other than that, everything is the same. Hope that's not too confusing. 
> 
> This takes place sometime in season 10.

When Meg's wings carried her to the door of Sam and Dean's bunker, she didn't even bother knocking. The angel strode inside the all too familiar building and after descending the stairs, she found the boys sitting at one of their many tables.  
  
She glanced at the books and papers as well as the screens of the laptop and tablet all littering the table and let out a fake yawn. "Still no luck on the Mark of Cain?"  
  
"Nope." Both brothers answered in unison.  
  
They were sitting across from each other, and Meg plopped down a few chairs away from Dean before she rested her feet on the neighboring seat. "Well, I still got nothing too. Metatron won't speak without saying 'let me out' every two seconds, no other angel has jack squat, and I lost all my leads."  
  
The silence that followed was heavy, and eventually Sam let out a deep sigh, turning to yet another ancient looking book and taking a long drink from his coffee mug. Meg glanced over at Dean; his blank and bleary eyes seemed to not be taking in a word from whatever he was reading from his brother's laptop.  
  
The angel clicked her tongue, bored, and began thinking out loud. "Maybe there isn't a cure."  
  
Sam glared at her from his spot across the table. The bags under his eyes made him almost look threatening, and she had the feeling that if her feet hadn't been off the ground, he would've squished her toes to stop her from saying anything more.  
  
"I'm just sayin'," Meg continued with a shrug. "Who's to say you can't be a good demon? Learn to control it or whatever?"  
  
Dean snorted. "Yeah, a good demon. That's rich. When's the last time you met one of those?"  
  
"There's Cas." Meg pointed out, eagerly bringing up the topic of the missing demon that she had wanted to discuss for a while.  
  
The brothers slowly looked up from their respective research and met each other's eyes. Something passed between them, and Meg frowned. "What is it?"  
  
The two were still having a silent conversation and Meg repeated her question.  
  
"Nothing, it's just, uhh, remember Ellen and Jo? Sam's possession? Cas wasn't exactly World's Friendliest Demon." Dean chuckled, though it sounded much too forced. Sam now glared at him, indicating he wasn't saying the right thing.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Alright, maybe not, but he did help us recover the angel tablet and other stuff. Like that time he watched over me at the hospital while you two just left me there."  
  
They exchanged guilty looks at that jab.  
  
"So let's call him up or whatever you guys use to communicate with him."  
  
"Meg-"  
  
"He might be surprised after months of silence, but hey, he had a soft spot for me, he could help if he knows anything."  
  
"Lis-"  
  
Meg refused to let them speak, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach that told her she didn't want to hear what they had to say. "We just have to make sure Crowley doesn't catch wind that we got him here-"  
  
"Castiel is dead!" Dean shouted.  
  
Once, while Meg had been human, she was hit by a car. The vehicle had knocked her off the road and she fell, hard, to the rough ground. The impact knocked the wind out of her body - a feeling she had never felt before - and she had struggled to breathe for several seconds. She had begun to feel pain, horrible pain. It started at the center of her and it spread to her fingertips and her toes, more profound in some places than others. She couldn't move, couldn't react, couldn't speak for a while as she recovered from the blow.  
  
That was what this felt like. Dean's words were the car, and she was experiencing the awful feelings all over again. Only this time, it seemed much worse.  
  
She realized she was standing up, although she couldn't remember leaving her seat. The Winchesters had followed and both of them were currently standing before her and watching her cautiously, waiting for what she was going to do. Meg opened her dry mouth a few times, trying to speak, and when she did, her voice was hollow, it felt like a stranger was speaking for her.  
  
"Dead?" Was all she managed to croak out. Dead. Castiel. Castiel was dead. He was no more. He was gone.  
  
"Yeah, he's dead." Sam replied softly, as if sensing her emotions. Dean looked surprised at how she was handling the news, but his brother seemed to understand more and gave her a look of pity.  
  
Castiel, the unusual demon that didn't care much for violence, but rather, his preferred weapon of choice was intimidation and that cold, silent fury of his.  
  
She recalled his kiss to distract her and get her angel blade, how at his touch she had grabbed him by the lapels of his trench coat, swung him around so he was pushed up against the wall, and returned the favor with more passion and fierceness than either of them had expected.

Meg thought of the time she had woken up in that hospital, out of her mind, and turned to see Castiel by her bedside.  
  
She remembered the way he had rolled his eyes and smirked at her as she told him all about the creatures she saw in the garden.  
  
Suddenly it felt like it was yesterday that she had been cleaning his wounds, talking with him, enjoying the peace and the nice minutes of privacy they had shared.  
  
The last minutes she had with him. Since that night, she hadn't seen or heard of him.  
  
"When?" She asked, dreading the answer but having the nagging feeling she already knew it.  
  
"The night we got the angel tablet." Sam answered. Meg nodded, her suspicions confirmed. But that would mean...  
  
"Who killed him?" She growled. Once again, she knew the answer before Dean told her.  
  
"Crowley. We saw him do it, there was nothing we could do."  
  
Nothing they could do? It all sounded like lies to her, and she suddenly felt hatred towards the friends she had for years.  
  
"I'm leaving." She muttered, and the two moved as she brushed past them. Her vision seemed strange and blurry, but she managed to clear it by blinking a few times.  
  
"Meg, wait!" Dean tried to stop her, and she whipped around.  
  
"Piss off." She hissed at him and Sam before rushing towards the door of the bunker as quickly as the short legs of her vessel allowed.  
  
Once she was outside, she pulled out an angel blade from her leather jacket and swore she would drive it into Crowley's heart.


End file.
